Mortal Kombat Redemption
by Monkgangsta
Summary: The defeat of Blaze did nothing to resolve the realms. So Argus has decided to redeem himself and sends Taven and Daegon on a quest to put an army of warriors together and resolve all the corruption in each realm.
1. Daegon makes amends

**Mortal Kombat Redemption**

**Chapter 1: Daegon makes amends**

**Disclamier: I don't own the Mortal Kombat characters or franchise. That is all property of Midway**

* * *

Taven battled with Blaze on top of the pyramid of Argus. Soon he would get the upper hand on the elemental warrior. Juts as he was

about to finish him, Daegon appeared and stabbed Blaze from behind. After Blaze was killed by Daegon's treachery, Argus and Delia

revealed that were still alive to their sons. Daegon was surprised an in disbelief that the parents he supposedly killed were standing

in front of him. Knowing that Daegon will be punished for what he's done he knelt down in shame.

Argus pleaded with the Elder gods to make Taven a full god but he was denied of his request to do so since his plan to stop

Armageddon had failed. However, Argus came up with a new plan to save all the realms. He plans to redeem himself to the Elder

gods by sending yet on another quest to undo all past mistakes and corruption that are in the realms.

Argus returned to Edenia and found Taven visiting the Edenian prison. "Taven, what are you doing here my son?" Taven knelt before

his father "I have come here to speak with Daegon and demand answers for what he has done." Taven and Argus walked in and

went to Daegon's cell. He was sitting behind bars with his head down, living with the shame of all his mistakes.

"Raise your head now! I need to speak with you" said Taven. "Taven, you have come" said Daegon. "I demand to know why you did

all these things! Why did you in slave Caro? Why did you try to kill mother and father? Why did you send the Red Dragon after?"

Daegon sighed and spoke "I had lust for the prize of godhood; I wanted it more than anyone. I was angry when I was awakened

prematurely and I took it out on our parents and on Caro. I now realized what I did was wrong."

Taven walked up the cell and looked into his brothers eyes. "Because of your obsession for ultimate power and godhood, Orin and

Caro are dead. "I know, and for that I am truly sorry. Father, brother, I ask for your forgiveness and if there's any chance for me to

make amends, please let me do so. Taven looked into his brother's eyes and saw that he wasn't lying. He sighed and turned to his

father "Father can you sense anymore evil and corruption in his soul?"

Argus looked into his soul to search for any corruption and to see if he was lying. "No, I no longer sense any corruption or evil in his

soul. Your brother is telling the truth about making amends." Taven turned back to his brother "Very well, If father can see it, then I

can forgive you as well. They released him from his cell and restored his youth to him. Daegon head now had a full head of hair that

barely went passed his ears. He began to resemble the younger that he was.

"Thank you father and brother" said Daegon. "Now my sons I have a new plan for preventing Armageddon. You two must go on a

quest and undo all the corruption that plagues the realms. I have made dragon medallions for you. They were made from the blood

of Orin and Caro incase something would happen to them." Argus handed them their medallions. Taven received the gold one while

Daegon received the red one.

Just then Jade appeared before them. "Edenia is being attacked. We need your assistance sons of Argus." Argus turned to his sons,

"You heard her, go now!" Taven and Daegon followed Jade out of the dungeon to where they were being attacked. Their quest has

begun and it will start in their home, Edenia.

* * *

**A/N The reason I made Daegon make amends is because I like the Idea of the brothers work together. Besides, Taven can't undo all the corrupton his own.**


	2. Attack on Edenia

**Chapter 2: Attack on Edenia**

Mileena and Tanya led the attack along side Baraka and Reiko. They wanted to appease their emperor and bring Kitana and Sindel's

heads to him. Fighting on Sindel and Kitana's side were Ermac and Rain. Ermac was already changed by Kenshi and Kitana found Rain

after Taven defeated him and persuaded him to join since Shao Kahn had killed his mother. Since they are former servants to Shao

Kahn, they have been marked for death for betraying him.

Jade, Taven and Daegon had reached the area where a bunch of tarkatans were attacking the Edenian soldiers. "Protect the soldiers

and defeat the tarkatans. Be cautious of their arms for they have blades in them" said Jade. She attacked the ones that stood in her

way. Taven and Daegon attacked them to allow her to get back to Kitana and Sindel.

There were about 20 tarkatans that surrounded them. Daegon shot his fireball at two of them and they engulfed in flames. Taven

stopped time and snapped about four of their necks before time resumed again. Daegon used his rolling hated move and knocked his

head off. Then he jumped in the air and used ground pound like his brother did and smashed one of them. Twelve tarkatans

remained and they proved to be no match for the sons of Argus.

Taven and Daegon defeated the remaining tarkatans and continued in the direction Jade went. They were stopped by Baraka and

Reiko. "You may have defeated my tarkatan warriors but you will not get passed me" said Baraka. "Yes, anyone who opposes our

emperor will be killed on the spot" replied Reiko. The two brothers took their drake swords out and got ready of them to attack.

"Come and try, I defeated you once and I can do it again."

Meanwhile Sindel lead her troops against Shao Kahn's army. The warriors in the army fought bravely against the Outworld invaders

and were prepared to put their lives on the line to protect their realm. Jade had arrived in time to help Kitana fight with Mileena and

Tanya. Her hatred for Tanya has not been appeased yet so she wanted to make her pay for her betrayal.

"Kitana, I will defeat you and mother then I will take my place as ruler of Edenia" Kitana took out her fans "You will do no such thing,

I will stop you here and now" Kitana charged towards and exchange blow after blow with her. Both of them were evenly matched

and could not best each other. While they battled, Jade kept Tanya preoccupied and struck her three times. Tanya was still reacting

to the pain of being punched that she didn't see Jade's roundhouse kick. While on the ground, Tanya gave Jade a sweep attack on

knocked her down.

Mileena through her sais at Kitana, even though she was able to defect them, one of them cut her arm. In retaliation she threw her

steel fan at Mileena and cut her across the chest. Jade was on the ground but she kicked Tanya while she was down. Then she got

back up and reached for her staff. Tanya stood up only to be whacked by her staff. Jade stepped on Tanya's lower stomach and

pointed the tip of her staff to Tanya's neck making her surrender. Mileena was in a lot of pain for the slash mark on her chest. Kitana

took advantage and used the kick that Bo Rai Cho taught her and knocked Mileena down. Mileena was in too much pain to fight back

so she also surrendered.

"I have failed once again, Go ahead and terminate me" said Mileena. Kitana shook her head. "No, I think I will let you and Tanya rot

in a jail cell together. Take them away!" The Edenian troops took Tanya and Mileena to a cell. Kitana and Jade had finally overcome

their long time adversaries.


	3. Motaro vs Sheeva

**Chapter 3: Motaro vs. Sheeva**

Taven and Daegon were still doing battle with Baraka and Reiko. Taven was almost slashed by Baraka but he managed to avoid all

his attacks. Reiko did his best to fight Daegon but failed miserably. He threw some his stars at Daegon but he was able to dodge

them. Feeling irritated, Reiko took out his hammer and tried to hit him. Daegon cut the top of the hammer off then stabbed Reiko in

the chest. He held the blade slowly in place as Reiko's drew his dying breath. Baraka was still trying to slash Taven but his arm would

be cut off for his trouble. While Baraka screamed in pain, Taven cut his other arm off then impaled him with his sword. Baraka

dropped to his knees only to have Taven rip his head off.

"Well, that takes care of them. We should keep head for Queen Sindel's palace" said Taven. They continued north where Jade had

headed to make sure she was ok. Shao Kahn's army had been defeated; however an army of Centaurs came and trampled over the

Edenian troops. Motaro led these half horse warriors out of Outworld and on to Edenia in order to capture Kitana and Sindel. Rain

and Ermac fought against the Centaurs in order to protect the queen. Soon Taven and Daegon joined them, at first Taven was

hostile against Rain since their last encounter

"You! Why are you here?" asked Taven "I am here to protect my home too. Is that ok with you dear brother?" responded Rain.

Daegon was shocked at the Rain comment "Are you saying you are our brother?" Taven turned to Daegon, "Yes, he's our half brother

on father's side. I will explain this later but first, we have to stop them."

Motaro called out to Sindel and Kitana, "You will surrender yourselves to Shao Kahn or be destroyed." Kitana simply smirked at his

comment "Actually Motaro, we have someone here that would like to face you. Just then, an army of Shokan warriors came out and

started to fight against their foes the Centaurs. Sheeva was the one leading them; she was the one Shokan that Motaro truly

despises.

"Sheeva! I will crush you once and for all." Sheeva laughed at him, "No Motaro, it is I that will defeat you." Sheeva jumped in the air

and tried to land on him but he teleported out of the way. When she landed, he used his charge attack at her but she jumped over

him and kicked him. "Worthless, I can not believe Shao Kahn favored your race over mine" roared Sheeva. "Shao Kahn knew you

were weak and I will show him by bringing him your head" said Motaro. "I should have killed you all those years ago but now nothing

will stop me for doing so" said Sheeva.

Sheeva and Motaro fought and exchanged blows with each other. Motaro tried to hit her with his tail but she jumped over it. Sheeva

took flight once again and this time she managed to land on him and stomp on him. Motaro took out a poison sword while Sheeva

took out poison Shokan daggers and charged towards him. They stabbed each other and slowly began to die.

"Well in the end, neither one of our races could be victorious" said Motaro as he started to cough up blood. "I will see you in the

Netherrealm this battle is far from over" moaned Sheeva as she fell on the ground too. Both of them died without being able to best

each other. Meanwhile, The rest of the Shokan army and the Centaurs were defeated. They had slaughtered each other in battle and

soon both races began to die out. Taven and Daegon stood in awe as they saw the dead body of both races.


	4. Reptile and Nitara

**Chapter 4: Reptile and Nitara**

"I can not believe that two races have just died out in front of us" said Taven. "Their racesss isss not the only onessss to die out"

said Reptile. "Yes, Reptile and I have lost our races to Shao Kahn" replied Nitara. Now we sssserve him in hopessss of having our

racesss returned" hissed Reptile. "You two don't truly believe him do you? If he took over your homes and killed your people, why

would you serve him" asked Taven. "We have no choice, so now we must destroy you" said Nitara.

Nitara and Reptile charged towards Taven and Daegon and tried to attack. Taven and Daegon moved out of the way and shot

fireballs at them. Reptile stood back up and shot and acid ball at Taven while Nitara shot a blood fire ball at Daegon. They dodge

them and did ground pound and cause Reptile and Nitara to fall. Taven ran towards Reptile and got in three punches on him. Nitara

flew in the air and tried to dive kick Daegon but he jumped and hit her three times in the air then tossed her back down.

Reptile and Nitara were floored once again. Somehow, Taven and Daegon were attacked by invisible enemies. Chameleon and

Khameleon were revealed to be the attackers. Before Chameleon and Khameleon could take advantage, Rain and Ermac jumped in

and fought them off. While Taven and Daegon were somewhat subdued for the moment, Reptile and Nitara turned invisible and

attacked Taven and Daegon while they were down. They were being kicked around and were unable to defend themselves

Then Taven thought of a way to stop them. He told Daegon to stay still and to listen carefully. As Taven and Daegon closed their

eyes, their minds' eye saw Reptile and Nitara surrounding them. When they moved in to hit them again, Taven and Daegon punched

them turning them visible again.

"No, you sssaw through my invisibility" said Reptile. Taven and Daegon held their drake swords at their heads to make them

surrender. "Ok, we surrender" said Nitara "All we wanted to do wasss return home to our realmsss. Issss that to much to assssk.

Argus had appeared before them, "Perhaps I can do something about that." Taven and Daegon knelt down as their father walked

forward. Reptile and Nitara stood up when Argus approached them. Your realms Zaterra and Vaeternus were taken over by Shao

Kahn; well I will devide them now and turn them into separate realms.

Delia appeared and helped argus with his task. They both chanted a spell to create new realms in place of old ones. Soon enough

two portals began to open, one leading to Zaterra while the other lead to Vaeternus. Reptlie called for his fellow zetarrians to come

to him. "Thank you elder god, I will not forget thissss." Nitara showerd her gratitude by bowing "Nor will I." As they walked through

their respected portals, Reptile and Nitara would know peace again.

Argus turned to Rain "You have fought this battle to protect Edenia. I am very proud of you" Rain stood and slightly bowed to his

father. Argus turned to Sindel "I have something for you my queen. Argus had pointed out in a direction to make Sindel look. Her

husband King Jerrod walked towards the palace. Sindel felt a tear drop from her eye and so did Kitana. They ran to Jerrod and

embraced him. Jade smiled as she saw her bestfriend be reunited with her father.

"Taven, Daegon, It is time for you to continue your quest. You will now go to Orderrealm I sense that something isn't right there" said

Argus. "What do you mean father?" asked Daegon. "The warriors known as Hotaru and Havik have made an alliance in order to

defeat the resistance. You must stop them and help the alliance. The Medallions I gave you can open portals to other realms. Aim it

out when you think of the realm and it will take you there." Taven pointed his medallion out and the portal to Orderrealm opened.

Taven and Daegon jumped through it, in otder to continue their quest.

A/N: There you go Reptile Fans, I gave him back his realm instead of killing him


	5. The Resistance

**Chapter 5: The resistance**

Taven and Daegon had arrived in Orderrealm. He was surprised to see how seeminly peaceful and organized Orderrealm looked.

There were four parts to this realm, Red town, Green town, Blue town, and Yellow town. Taven saw that the seidan guards ocupied

most of Red and Green towns. So he and Daegon decided to check the Blue and Yellow towns. They head for the two neighboring

towns and the minute they got there, they were ambushed by the resistance.

Taven and Daegon woke up to find Darrius and Dairou standing over them. Darrius began his interrogation, "So, do you two work for

Hotaru or Havik?" Taven looks up at him, "No, we have come to stop them." Dairou looked at Taven eyes and saw that he was telling

the truth, "Un tie them! They speak the truth." Two members of the resistance untied them and Taven and Daegon introduced

themselves and so did Darrius and Dairou.

"So how did you two know about this alliance?" asked Dairou. "Our father had informed us of it in Edenia. He said that their alliance

would bring nothing but destructin and cause chaos in your realm." replied Daegon. "That is what Havik is all about, causing chaos. I

never thought Hotaru would sink this low and align himself with Havik just to get rid of us. Since you two have come all this way to

defeat them, fight with us, the seidan guardsmen are formidable warriors" said Darrius. "Yes, we were sent here to assist you and

that is what were going to do" replied Taven.

Just then, two more members of the resistance came in the camp site. "Commander Darrius, The seidan guardsmen are attacking

us." Darrius face expression changed, "Damn you Hotaru! Ok lets move." Taven and Daegon joined the resistance and started to

battle with the sedian troops. Many of Darrius's men were being killed, they were formidable warriors but they were no match for

Hotaru's officers. Taven and Daegon saved as many members as they could and defeated the soldiers.

Fifty more of Hotaru's men came out and killed more of the resistance. Taven and Daegon stopped time and shot their fireballs at 10

members and incenerated them. When time resumed again, Daegon used his shoulder tackle and rolling hatred on a few of them.

Taven also did his shoulder tackle and his speed of light move to defeat some of them as well. "Taven, use the move that I taught

you as well." Daegon had taught is brother the cloak of avoidance technique in return for him teaching the ring of hatred move to

him. Taven used the techinue and punched through the armor of seidan guardsman.

Dairou and Darrius were killing some of them as well. Dairou used his teleport move and sliced one in half with his Autumn Dao.

Darrius impaled one with his gauntlets then kicked him aside. Two more came his way and he used his spinning kick and knocked

them back. Dairou shot a fireball from his foot and it shot through two more of them. Darrius and Dairou had cleared the area of

Seidan Guardsmen and so did Taven and Daegon. Some of them retreated back to Hotaru.

"We defeated many of their ranks, but Hotaru and Havik are still at there" said Darrius. "Yes, must go after them now and save this

realm from damnation" said Taven.


	6. Order and Chaos

**Chapter 6****: Order and Chaos?**

Hotaru paced back and forth trying to come up with a way to defeat Darrius and Dairou once and for all. Havik watched him pace and

deciding to get under his skin. "Nervous are we? So the mighty Hotaru of Orderrealm is not so might after all." Hotaru stopped and

looked at Havik, "Keep your insults to yourself or else I'll forget this little alliance and defeat you." Havik laughs, "I look forward to our

rivalry again."

The 10 seidan guards that got away reported back to Hotaru. "Commander Hotaru, we defeated a number of the resistance but

many of our men were killed." Hotaru slammed his fist in the wall "Damn you Darrius and defiance. Then again, I always knew he

would do this when he manange to take half the guards and turn them over to his side. Dairou was one of my most trusted one until

he killed one of the guards for falsing accusing them for the death of his family."

Two of the seidan guardsmen left the building and the minute they walked out, they shot by two fireballs and died. The last eight

came out and pointed their spears at Taven, Daegon and the others. Taven used his speed of light attack on one of them while

Daegon used his rolling hatred. Two more seidan guards were taken out. The last four were attacked from behind by Darrius and

Dairou and killed by their weapons.

Hotaru heard the screams of agony from his seidan guards. Those were his last group of warriors and they failed miserably. "They

are here, your seidan guardsmen have all failed so now what do you plan to do?" asked Havik. Hotaru reached for his naginata and

grabbed it. "Simple I will fight Darrius one on one while you deal with Dairou." Havik chuckled "Yes, then you and I will settle our

rivalry once and for all. Only one of us will be left breathing when it is all over."

Hotaru and Havik walked out and saw Taven and Daegon with Darrius and Dariou. He summoned two of his warriors from

Chaosrealm to fight with them. "Daegon, let them finish their rivalry while we defeat these abominations of Chaosrealm." Taven and

Daegon ran towards the two chaotic warriors and battled one on one with them. So far neither group could get an upperhand as

they blocked and parried each other.

Hotaru used his grasshopper kick on Darrius but he blocked him. He hit him with his spinning kick and knocked Hotaru down. Havik

used diving corpse on Dairou but he teleported before he could hit him. Dairou managed to get three hits on him then kicked him. The

two warriors from Chaosrealm were still no match for the might of Taven and Daegon. Taven used his shoulder tackle then his speed

of light move. He picked the warrior up and ripped his spine out. Daegon used his rolling hatred move then his fireball. He took out

his drake sword and sliced off the warrior's arms and head off.

Darrius and Hotaru contiuned to fight. Neither one were able to get the upperhand until Hotaru used a treap trick and trip Darrius

with his naginata. Then he shot a lava ball at his arm and burned him. Darrius yelled in pain and tried to move but couldn't. Hotaru

moved in and tried to kill Darrius with his naginata, but Taven shot a fireball at him. Daegon did the same to Havik which made both

Havik and Hotaru turn their attention to them and attack. Hotaru and Havik rage got the best of them and it exposed them to Taven

and Daegons attacks. The sons of Argus took their Drakeswords and impaled both of them and killed them. Now with Hotaru and

Havik gone, Orderrealm and Chaosrealm to free to live on as they please.

"Thank you for all of your help. Now the people of seido can live in peace" said Darrius. "You are welcome, we most go to the next

realm which is Earthrealm and undo the corruption there." Taven used his Medalion and opened the portal that would lead them to

Earthrealm. Next to Outworld, this was the realm with the most corruption


	7. You Betrayed us?

**Chapter 7: You betrayed us?**

Taven and Daegon reached Earthrealm and was somewhere near the red dragon stronghold. Daegon formed the red dragon when

he was corrupted and now it will come back to haunt him. He found the body of his dragon Caro and walked up to him. He dropped to

his knees touched Caro's head. "Caro, please forgive me for all I have done to you." Taven walked up to Daegon and patted his

shoulder "Caro thought the world of you the same way Orin thought of me, I am sure he forgives you." Taven examined Caro's body

and saw many wounds in him.

"Daegon look at that wound. Those were caused by hookswords. This one here looks like it was caused be sun moon blades. Some

one who used those weapons killed him." Daegon realized who was responsible for Caro's death. "Mavado and Hsu Hao did this, I

will make them pay!" Taven nodded, "Yes, Caro deserved better than this, I will avenge him as well.

Just then Mavado and Hsu Hao came out. "So Grandmaster, you would betray your own clan? I knew the minute your brother came

to our stronghold, it would affect you. I should have killed you along with him. Now is my chance" said Mavado Daegon stood up,

"You killed Caro and now I will kill you!" Mavado laughed, "Yes, Hsu Hao and I did kill him, he was destroying many of our members

and we couldn't have that. Don't worry, you will see him again soon enough." Daegon took out his Drakesword, "You will pay for

what you did."

Taven and Daegon charged at them with drakeswords in their hands and tried to attack Mavado and Hsu Hao. They blocked their

weapons and kicked them. "Since the clan is out dealing with the black dragon and special forces, we will deal with you" said

Mavado. He threw his hooks at Daegon and picked him up by his shoulders to give him another kick. Hsu Hao used his powerful clap

hit Taven with it. Then he shot the lazer beam from his heart implant but Taven avoided it.

Daegon recovered from Mavado's attack and used his rolling hatred on him and to uppercut him in the chin. Daegon shot his fireball

at him while he was down then he continued to beat Mavado mercilessly. He wanted Mavado to suffer for what he did to Caro. He

kicked Mavado over so he could look up at him. "It was a mistake forming this clan but now I will destroy you all an avenge Caro."

Mavado coughed up blood, "No, it will be the Red Dragon that destoys you!" Daegon picked up Mavado with one arm. Then with his

other arm he jammed his fist into his chest and ripped out Mavado's heart. He tossed Mavado's life less body aside.

After Taven had dodge Hsu Hao attack, he used his speed of light attack and got in three hits on Hsu Hao. When Hsu Hao was down,

he tried to blast Taven again with his lazer but Taven was able to avoid it again. He noticed that the heart implant was where his

source of power was. He reached for the heart implant and started to rip it off. Hsu Hao yelled in pain as he pulled it and one

movement Taven yanked it off. Hsu Hao died slowly and painfully.

"We defeated two of your former warriors, but Caro is not yet avenged" Daegon nodded, "Yes, the rest of the clan is after the Black

Dragon, we will defeat all of them." Taven and Daegon headed in the direction of the Black dragon's stronghold.

* * *

A/N Daegon has defeated his former minions Mavado and Hsu Hao with the help of Taven


	8. Black Dragon

**Chapter 8: The Black Dragon's downfall**

Taven and Daegon had reached the Black Dragon's stronghold only to find bodies of the red dragon scattered everywhere. Caro's

murder was avenged but Taven and Daegon still weren't satisfied. With the Red Dragon gone, the Black Dragon had one more threat

to it's world domination and that was Sonya's special forces. Kano and Kabal had turned their backs on their clans and left them to be

slaughtered.Why they had abandoned their clan is a mistery. Kira was no where to be found meaning she had escaped. All that was

left were Kano and Kabal. Sonya, Johnny Cage and Jax were doing battle wih them.

"We will assist Sonya Blade and defeat the rest of the Black Dragon" said Taven. They ran to where Kenshi and Stryker were and

helped them defeat the thugs. They quickly tore through the ranks of their clan. After defeating the first wave of black dragon

members Stryker and Kenshi commended Taven and Daegon for the help. "Thanks for your assitance" said Kenshi. "Yeah all those

members overwhelmed us" said Styker. "You are welcome, now feel satisfied that we were able to avenge Caro now" said Daegon.

Taven looked on the body of one of their members and saw that dragon on their vest resembled the one on his. "This is my crest!

What if they mistake me or Daegon for members of the Red and Black dragon clans?" Stryker looked Taven, "Don't worry about it,

We'll just tell Sonya you helped us out and speaking of Sonya, we should probably go find her." Stryker led them in the direction

Sonya went with her team. They had reached the entrance of the Black Dragon's stronghold and saw more special forces fighting with

the Black Dragon clan. Stryker's team of enforcers were also killed in battle along with red Dragon so he was the only one left.

Sonya and Johnny Cage were fighting Kobra and he used his rolling attack on Johnny. Very well, I'll take you both on" said Kano while

taunting them. He shot his lazer at Johnny Cage but didn't see Sonya come at him. She grabbed him with her thighs and tossed him

to Johnny's shadow kick. Sonya grabbed Kano with her thighs again and began to squeeze his neck. Johnny grabbed his torso and

began to rip at it simultaneously wtih Sonya snapping his neck. In one swift movement, Kano died in combination of having his neck

broken and his torso ripped off.

Jarek tried to use his Lasso move on Jax but he stopped him with Ground Pound. Kenshi and Styker moved in to assist Jax with Jarek.

Kenshi lifted Kabal up with his telekenisis and gave stryker time to though a grenade at him. Kabal hit the ground again right in front

of Jax. He picked him up and ripped the breathing apparatus that kept Kabal alive. He began to suffocate, but Jax ended his pain but

violenting smashing his head off. The Black Dragon was now no more. Sonya turned and saw Taven and Daegon and tried to attack.

"No Sonya, they helped us" said Kenshi. Sonya stopped, "Thank you for assisting us" Taven nodded, "You're welcome, and Kitana has

a message for you. She wants you and the rest of the Earthrealm heroes to meet her in the Nexus." Sonya looked puzzled but

nodded. "Ok, but you must inform Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Sub-Zero as well. Raiden is ressurecting Liu Kang as we speak. He's the

Mortal Kombat champion so we will need his help with whatever is happening."

Taven and Daegon looked at each other and nodded. "Ok we will meet with these warriors and we will go to the Nexus when we are

done." Taven and Daegon contined their path to the next area. Taven and Daegon now have a chance to meet the Earth realm

champions Liu Kang and Kung Lao. After Taven and Daegon left, Kira had came out of hiding and revealed to Sonya that had been a

double agent working for the Special Forces all along. Sonya would grant her a spot in their team and they would go to the Nexus.


	9. Liu Kang resurrection

**Chapter 9: Liu Kang's ressurection.**

At a camp fire sight in the middle of nowhere. Nightwolf, Kung Lao and Kai did battle with the undead corpse of Liu Kang. The corpse

was able to hold it's own against the three attackers. "Come on, we have to get this corpse under control to so I can return to the

spirit world and find Liu Kang's soul" said Nightwolf. The Corpses did a bycicle kick on Kung Lao then shot a fireball at Kai. Then the

Corpse turn it's attention to Nightwolf and delivered gave him a flying kick. Now all three heroes were on the ground. Just then

Raiden appeared and zapped the corpse in order to make it stop moving. Kung Lao looked at Raiden and noticed that he was back to

his normal self.

"Master Raiden, you have reverted back to your original self." Raiden nodded "Yes Kung Lao I have, I have also come to undo the

damage I have caused. Words can not express how ashamed I am for all I done. I must now make amends and it will begin by fully

ressurecting Liu Kang. Where is his spriti?" Nightwolf stood up. He went back to spirit world. Kai and myself are going to retrieve him

now." Raiden smiled "Very well, It is time to bring him back."

Everyone circled the campfire again and placed Liu Kang's body near them. Nightwolf and Kai chanted the shamanic spell that would

momentarily turned them into living ghosts so they could travel to the spirit world. When the chant was finished, Night Wolf and Kai

traveled to the spirit world and found Liu Kang and led him back to physical world.

"You have brought me back to Earthrealm, thank you" said Liu Kang's spirit. "You're welcome and now it's time for me ressurect you"

said Raiden. Liu Kang was shocked to see his mentor back to normal but happy at the same time. "It is good to have you back Master

Raiden." Raiden bowed his head "Liu Kang, I am truly sorry for what I have done. I hope you can forgive me." Liu Kang nodded, "I

forgive you master Raiden. Raiden raised his back up and looked at the spirit of his champion "Thank you Liu Kang, now it is time to

bring you back to life.

Raiden chanted an incantation and powered up his hands with electricity. Soon his hands glew green and he zapped Liu Kang's body.

An aura formed around his body and caused it to float, Liu Kang's spirit was sucked into the aura and it swirled around his body. His

decayed flesh began to heal and his eyes retained their pupils. When they aura went away. Liu Kang dropped to the ground in a

sleep state. Kung Lao checked him to find that he had a pulse and a heartbeat again. Liu Kang is now back among living and ready to

resume his role as one of Earthrealms heroes and champions.


	10. The Sons of Argus and Shaolin Monks

**Chapter 10: They finally meet**

Liu Kang wakes up to find out he is back to his normal self and no longer a spirit. He looked around to see Kung Lao, Nightwolf, Kai

and Raiden looking down at him. Kung Lao lower his hand to help Liu Kang up. Kung Lao was at a lost for words to his his best friend

alive again. "It is.. good to see you alive again." Liu Kang showed his gratitude to his shaolin brother with a hug. "Thank you for

trying to avenge me." Kung Lao returned the hug to him. "You are welcome my friend."

Nightwolf and Kai bowed to the humble monk and he bowed back to them. Then he bowed to Raiden for ressurecting him. "Thank

you master Raiden." Raiden patted his champion's shoulder "It was the least I can do after all I have done." Fujin appeared to see

Liu Kang as well. "Welcome back co champion of Mortal Kombat." Liu Kang nodded, "It is a good to be back." Since Liu Kang died in

did not compete in the tournment, Kung Lao won the tournament and became co champion however Shang Tsung and Quan Chi had

cheated and killed him along with the other heroes. So now the two Shaolin Monks were now both the champions of Earthrealm.

Taven and Daegon continued on their path to look for Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Sonya told them to head north to China where the

Wushi Academy was. Taven and Daegon happened to stumble in the camp site. There they saw their old friends Raiden and Fujin

with Liu Kang and the others. Taven noticed that Raiden was also back to his normal self instead of what he was in their last

encounter.

"Raiden, It is good to see you back to normal and Fujin it is good to see you as well. Liu Kang and Kung Lao looked confused, "Who

are they master Raiden?" asked Liu Kang. "They are the sons of the elder god Argus and their names are Taven and Daegon"

responded Fujin. "We have been friends of their family for many years. They are the champions of Edenia just like you and Kung Lao

are the champions of Earthrealm."

Taven heard the name Kung Lao and looked puzzled, "Kung Lao is the name of the monk who died at the hands of Goro over 500

years ago. That must mean He is your ancestor am I correct?" Kung Lao nodded, "Yes, the hat I wear was passed down to me along

with his name. My friend Liu Kang is also his descendant of him." Taven and Daegon bowed to the two monks and they bowed back

to them. "It is an honor to meet the descendants of the Great Kung Lao." Liu Kang smiled "The honor is ours." Taven thought to

himself and smiled.

"You two must be very skilled in the arts of Kombat. Perhaps we should spar sometime. Liu Kang and Kung Lao grinned at the

challenged. "We accept your challenge, infact why don't have our match now, it will be you two against us" said Kung Lao. "But we

should warn you, we have perfect many shaolin styles when we were young." Said Liu Kang. Taven smirked, "Don't worry about us

Shaolin monks, we've perfect many styles as well" said Daegon.

Raiden face expression changed, "What is the problem thunder god?" asked Fujin. "Your sparring will have to wait, Nightwolf, Kai,

you two go to the Nexus and rendezvou with Kitana and the others. Liu Kang, Kung lao, The Wushi Academy is going to be attack,

we must go there at once." Taven and Daegon stepped forward, We will open the portals to the destinations. Taven opened the

portal to the Nexus while Daegon opened the portal to the Wushi Academy. Kai and Nighwolf jumped through to the Nexus while

everyone else went to the Wushi Academy. Liu Kang and Kung Lao now have to defend their home again and this time, the sons of

Argus will be joining them.


	11. Defend the academy

**Chapter 11: Defend the Academy**

Taven and Daegon led Liu Kang and Kung Lao back to the Wushi Academy. The monks were surprised to Liu kang alive again as all

eyes were on him. "Listen carefully everyone, Master Raiden has forseen another attack on our sacred ground. So all of the best

monks need to stay here, the rest of you get out the Wushi Academy until it is safe. Raiden appeared and open to Edenia "You all

heard Liu Kang, the younger students must go through this portal to Edenia until we defeat our attackers.

The younger students along with some of the elders went through the portal to Edenia where they would be safe. The brave and

strongest monks stayed and were all armed with Daos, Jians, Staffs, Spears, and other shaolin weapons. Kung Lao handed Liu Kang

his nunchaku while he grabbed his broadsword. Soon enough an explosion happened and Shao Kahn extermination squads were

there. His extermination squads resembled dark warrior monks in hoods.

The monks of the Wushi Academy led by Taven and Daegon charged into battle in the front etrance. Meanwhile Liu Kang and Kung

Lao attacked from the back of the Academy. The monks all put up a good fight as they were able to defeat some of their numbers but

they were quickly overwhelmed by them. Taven and Daegon battled on as they did their best to protect the front entrance. The

number of Shao Kahn's squads attacking the front was estimated to be about fifty. The ten monks were able to defeat twenty of

them while the brothers defeated the rest by cutting them down with their Drakeswords. Soon the front entrance was cleared and

Taven led the small group back inside.

Liu Kang and Kung Lao continued to protect the back entrance of the Wushi Academy. Liu Kang shot many fire balls and delivered

bycicle kicks at them. Kung Lao tossed his hat and decapitated many of them as well as pulled them in to his tornado move. Kung Lao

then looked at Liu Kang and gave him a signal to shoot more fireballs. He used his tornado move again while the fireballs that Liu

kang had shot defected off him and hit many of the dark warriors.

Taven and Daegon ran to the back of the entrance and saw that the two monks had killed off their wave of attackers. Soon one

hundred more had come and Taven and Daegon teamed with them to push back the extermination squads. Before they could charge,

Raiden and Fujin appeared and caused a massive thunder and wind storm that would kill off the rest of the extermination squads

and send them straight to the Netherrealm.

"Impressive Raiden and Fujin" said Taven while smirking. "When Fujin and I team up, we are a force to be reckoned with." Fujin

nodded "Yes thunder god, we have had many battles in the past and we always won due our team work." Liu Kang took a deep

breath, "Atleast we have stopped the extermination squads from attacking our academy." Raiden turned to Liu Kang "Yes, you have

stopped the extermination squads but the Wushi Academy is not yet safe. You're true enemies are coming here now." Kung Lao eyes

widen, "You mean those two are coming here?"

Just then the monks that had stayed to help yelled in horror as they were been killed. Then aloud roar could be heard. The true

enemies have finally arrived.


	12. Goro and Kintaro

**Chapter 12: Goro and Kintaro**

The monks that stayed behind to defend the academy were being killed by Goro and Kintaro. They came to defeat Liu Kang and Kung

Lao once and for all. "I am going to rip apart those meddlesome monk and the same goes any fool who dares gets in my way." Liu

Kang and Kung Lao saw their shaolin brothers being killed by the two massive Shokan warriors. Enraged, they stepped forward and

called out to them.

"You dare come to out sacred grounds and kill our monks? You will regret this!" said Kung Lao. "Goro, this time we will finish you once

and for all" yelled Liu Kang. Taven and Daegon stepped up to Kintaro. "You two can face Goro, leave this Shokan to us" said Taven.

"Finally my chance to fight a Shokan, I have been waiting for this" said Daegon with excitement.

Kintaro roared, "If you fight for Liu Kang and Kung Lao, then you will DIE for Liu Kang and Kung Lao." Taven smirked "Bold words

Shokan, but let's see if you can back them up." They shot their fall balls at him causing him to stumble back. Daegon used his rolling

hatred move and Taven used his speed of light move which made Kintaro drop to his knees. Then they used their shoulder tackle and  
knocked on his back.

Meanwhile, Kung Lao tossed his hat at Goro but was knocked out of the way. The hat spun around and hit Goro in the back before

traveling back to Kung Lao. Liu Kang shot him with a fireball at Goro and used flying kick but was punched back. Kung Lao teleported

and tried to dive kick him but was grabbed and tossed him. Liu kang helped Kung Lao and tried to to tell him something. Before Liu

Kang could say anthing, Goro jumped in the air and tired to land on them. When Liu Kang saw his shadow over them, they jumped

out of the way.

Kintaro saw what Goro did and attempted to do the same. Taven stopped time before landed and them and Daegon shot a fireball.

The Shokan warrior proved to be no match for the combine might of the brothers. Both of them eached grabbed on of Kintaro's arms

and ripped it off. As Kintaro yelled in pain as the grabbed his last two arms and ripped those off as well. Daegon impaled Kintaro

while Taven ripped off his head.

Goro was still tossing Liu Kang and Kung Lao around. Then Liu Kang came up with a plan."We need to work together if we are going

to defeat him. First, we need to use the attacks Master Bo Rai Cho taught us." Kung Lao nodded "Ok, Let's do it." They charged

towards Goro and used their respect moves, the flying kick and whirlwind kick. They managed to hit him and make him stumble

backwards. Then Liu Kang used his bycicle kick while Kung Lao used his spinning tornado. Then in one movement, Kung Lao took his

hat and sliced off his head. Liu Kang jumped in the air and kicked it back into Goro's body and caused it to explode. Their long time

enemy Goro was now gone.

"Great ancestor, your murder is coming to you. Do to him whatever you wish" said Kung Lao. Liu Kang nodded "Yes, Goro will never

again be able to kill or harm another." Taven and Daegon walked over to the two monks and commened them on their skills. "You

two are really impressive, I now see why you two are the Mortal Kombat champions" said Taven.

"Thank you Taven and Daegon for all your assitance. We are in your debt" said Liu Kang. "Kitana requested that you two meet her in

the Nexus, your friend Sonya and the others are going as well" said Taven. "All right, we will go there right away, You should head to

the Lin Kuei palace and ask Sub-Zero to join you as well. Raiden had informed us of your quest. You will need all the help you can

get." Taven and Daegon left the academy and headed to the Lin Kuei palace. Taven must now meet with Sub-Zero again, but this

time he needs his help.


	13. Lin Kuei vs Tekunin

**Chapter 13: Lin Kuei and Tekunin**

Sub-Zero sat on his throne contemplating on recent events. He had been able to restore his brother's memories but couldn't fully

cleanse him. He had granted Sareena a full position in the Lin Kuei and in return she captured Frost and forced her to rejoin or face

executed. Frost had chosen wisely to serve Sub-Zero again. Standing next to him were Smoke and Cyrax who had now turned back

into humans. The Lin Kuei force was starting to come back together Cyrax knew there was one person left that they needed to

recover and it was his best friend Sektor.

"We have been able to restore the Lin Kuei to it's former glory. However we are still missing Sektor, we need to recover him and

change him back." Sub-Zero sighed "Cyrax, I understand that you and Sektor were best friends and that you were brought into the

Lin Kuei together when you were young, but he has formed is own clan of cyber ninja and they are coming to defeat us."

Cyrax pleaded with Sub-Zero again, "Please give me the chance to help him. If you were able to save Smoke and you're brother than

you must give Sektor a chance." Sub-Zero thought about it then agreed, "Ok, we will do everything we can to get him back on our

side." Cyrax bowed to Sub-Zero out of graitude for granting him the chance to save his friend.

A Lin Kuei warrior came to main room and brought Taven and Daegon in with him. "Taven, what brings you back to the Lin Kuei

palace and who is he?" asked Sub-Zero. "This is my brother Daegon and we come to request that you join us." Sub-Zero raised in

eyebrow "Join you in what exactly?" Daegon stepped forward "Our father sent us on a quest to undo all the corruption in the realms,

we are beginning to put an army together and your strength would be great for our cause. So will you help us?"

Before Sub-Zero could answer, the Lin Kuei palace was being attacked once again. Sub-Zero knew who it was that was attacking

them. "He is finally so here prepare to defend the Lin Kuei. Taven, if you help us out again then I will join your cause." Taven and

Daegon nodded and joined the Lin Kuei and charge into battle. Their enemies were none other than the Tekunin and its leader

Sektor. "Whatever you do, do not kill their leader. He is a former ally of ours and we are trying to bring him back" ordered Cyrax. "Ok,

we will spare Sektor" said Taven. Smoke and Cyrax lured Sektor inside the palace while Taven and Daegon continued to fight.

They took out their swords and started to cutdown the members of their and started to cut down all the Tekunin ninja. Nearly one

hundred of these cyborg ninja assembled in the front of the Lin Kuei palace. Some of the Lin Kuei ninja were killed but that did not

get the best of them. Taven continued to cut down more of the Tekunin troops on his end and Daegon was doing the same. The Lin

Kuei froze the tekunin troops and shattered them.

Soon the Tekunin warriors were slowly being destroyed as the Lin Kuei continued to fight even though more of them continued to

die. Soon Taven and Daegon finished the last of the Tekunin ninja and looked at the casualties. Sub-Zero had lost sixty of his ninja to

the Sektor clan, but the one hundred Tekunin that attacked them were all destroyed by the two brothers. Taven and Daegon ran

back inside the entrance to report to Sub-Zero.


	14. Sektor's memories

**Chapter 14: Sektor's memories**

Cyrax and Smoke had successfully lured Sektor into the throne room. Sub-Zero saw Sektor come in stepped down walked in between

Smoke and Cyrax. "So my old comrades are now stepping up against me. No matter, I will simply terminate you all." Sub-Zero shook

his head "Surrender now Sektor and return to our side." Sektor simply laughed, "Or how about I defeat you for control of the Lin

Kuei?" Cyrax then stepped forward "Come on Sektor, you must remember us."

Sektor began to see images of two young boys being brought into the Lin Kuei. They were given red and yellow uniforms and

befriending the younger Sub-Zero and Smoke. "Enough, I will terminate you now!" said Sektor while getting into a Jujutsu stance.

Sub-Zero ordered Smoke and Cyrax to stay back while he fought Sektor alone. Taven and Daegon appeared behind Smoke and

Cyrax and judging how Smoke and Cyrax stayed back, that gave them message to stay back as well.

Sektor ran towards Sub-Zero and tried to punch him. He blocked Sektor's attack and froze him. The heat sensors inside of Sektor

melted the ice and he continued on with attack. Sub-Zero now knew he would have to fight with his fist. He countered and

exchanged blows with Sektor. All of a sudden Sektor took off in the air and Sub-Zero jumped up and continued on with the attack. He

was able to land an attack on Sektor and knocked him back to the ground. Sektor landed to his feet and so did Sub-Zero. Then there

was another staredown between the two.

Soon more of Sektor's memory began to return as he remembered himself as young boy sparring with Sub-Zero. They exchanged

blows with each other and Sub-Zero hit Sektor while he also had hit him. After hitting each other they both smiled. When the memory

ended, Sektor attacked once again. He shot a missle at Sub-Zero but he was able to freeze before it hit him. Sektor teleported and

kicked him behind which gave Sektor an oppurtunity to land three hits on him. He then punched Sub-Zero in the face knocking his

mask off.

He moved in and picked Sub-Zero up and was about to set him on fire. Soon Cyrax yelled out "Sektor, that's enough!" After Cyrax

had said that, more of Sektor's memories came back. It showed him grabbing Sub-Zero as a teenager and his fist was on fire. Cyrax

yelled Sektor enough and Cyrax let go. "Don't worry, I wasn't gonna burn him." Sub-Zero looked up "You could have fooled me."

Sektor helps him up, "Don't worry, we are comrades so I will never use it on you."

The memory caused Sektor to change. He let Sub-Zero go and turned to Cyrax and Smoke. "Sub-Zero, Smoke, Cyrax, please help me.

Return me back to my human form. Never again will I forget my loyalty to the Lin Kuei and never again will I forget my friends." Cyrax

and Smoke moved in and patted Sektor's shoulders. "It is good to have you back old friend" said Cyrax.

Deila appeared, "Perhaps I can restore you back to your human form." Taven and Daegon walked forward. "Mother, you are here,

why is that?" Deila lowered to the ground. "To undo the corruption that Lin Kuei had caused before Sub-Zero had reformed it. The

courruption was turning their warriors in cyborgs, now I will return this one back to human." Delia used her sorcery by chanted a spell

to return people back to their former selves. She then Zapped Sektor causing his technology and cybernetics to shattered. He human

form had return, showing him to be a young black man with dreads. Cyrax was overjoyed to that his best friend had also retained his

humanity. "Thank you sorceress, you have our Gratitude. I will now join your sons' army and help them stop the corruption. Deila

nodded "Thank you, and you must bring other members of your clan as well for we will need all the help we can get."

"Mother where do we need to go now." asked Taven "You must now go to the Netherrealm.There are two warriors that were

undeserving of death." Taven looked puzzled "Which two warriors?" Sub-Zero knew who she meant "That's easy, My brother and

Scorpion." Taven and Daegon nodded, "Very well, we shall go to the Netherrealm at once." They opened the portal to the

Netherrealm using their medallions. Sub-Zero gathered up a team to go the Nexus with him. It consisted of Smoke, Sareena, Frost,

Cyrax, and now the human Sektor.

* * *

**A/N **Yes Sektor fans I turned him human. Why?, because it's my story and I have to power to do it so no flaming. Secondly I used

the human Sektor from Mortal Kombat Defenders of the realm


	15. Old rivalry

**Chapter 15: ****An old rivalry renewed**

Taven and Daegon had reached the the Netherrealm. They had remembered what their mother and father had told them. "When you

enter the Netherrealm, be cautious for humans do not belong in such a place" said Argus. "Father, can you explain to us what

happened to Noob Saibot and Scorpion? Sub-Zero had informed that his brother was corrupted long ago but how?"

Argus sighed "When Noob Saibot was known as Sub-Zero, he had come into the service of Quan Chi and Shinnok. He was sent to

find the map of elements and he had encountered Scorpion in the Shaolin temple. They had battled and fought to death. Scorpion

was killed by him and descended to the Netherrealm. Raiden had revealed to the Lin Kuei warrior that the more he served Quan Chi,

the darker his soul was becoming. He would ultimately turn against Quan Chi and even Shinnok himself. Then Shang Tsung had held

another tournament and Scorpion would have his revenge their and killed him.

When he died, Shinnok was able to use the dark taint in his soul and turn him into a wraith. He was reborn into Noob Saibot." Taven

was in disbelief that Shinnok was behind all this. "How could he do this? I had saved his life in the last quest." Deila began to speak,

"Shinnok is no longer the elder god you idolized. His lust for power and turning against his fellow gods would have him be defeated

by Raiden and forever banished to the Netherrealm. If you encounter him again, he will be an enemy. Now hurry, find Scorpion and

Noob Saibot then bring them to the Nexus."

Taven and Daegon traveled through the Netherrealm, searching high and low for them. They had defeated many Oni and undead

creatures that stood in their way. Eventually they would hear the sounds of the two warriors fighting. Noob Saibot had battled with

Scorpion exchanging blow after blow with him. They were evenly matched in combat just like they were when they were alive.

"GET OVER HERE!" yelled Scorpion as he threw his spear at Noob Saibot and impaled him. This enabled Scorpion to pull him closer to

him and give him a flaming back kick. Taven and Daegon had decided to move in and stop them. Noob Saibot and Scorpion didn't take

kindly to them interferring and would eventually turn and face them. Taven and Daegon tried to reason with them. "Interlopers! You

will die!" said Noob Saibot. "You have no business interferring in our battle! No you will feel our wrath." Taven tried to speak "At ease

you two, we have not come to do battle with you." Daegon took over "We need you two for our army." Scorpion used hell fire on

them, "Fools, I have no attentions of joining you. Now fight, you will feel my person hell!

From a distance, Shinnok and Quan Chi were watching. So the sons of Argus have come to stop them fighting? Interesting" said

Shinnok. "They will be a bigger threat then Scorpion and Noob Saibot. We should take the Oni and have them finsih them while we

make our escape" said Quan Chi.


	16. A common enemy

**Chapter 16: A common enemy**

Putting their rivalry on hold, they had turn to attack the brothers. Scorpion would fight with Daegon while Noob Saibot would fight

with Taven. He had not forgotten that it was Taven who defeated him in the Lin Kuei palace. He tossed his ninja stars at him but

Taven quickly dodged them and counter attacked him. Noob Saibot recovered and battled on with him exchanging blows with Taven

until Taven got the upper hand and knocked him down.

Daegon struggled with Scorpion but still battled on. "GET OVER HERE!" yelled Scorpion as he impaled Daegon with the spear then

gave him an uppercut. Daegon was on the ground, but he used his rolling hatred move and gave Scorpion in uppercut of his own. He

managed to knock Scorpion down like Taven did to Noob Saibot. Once again, the brothers tried to reason with them.

"We know about your rivalry in the past, but it is time you two relinquish this and work together to defeat a common enemy of yours"

said Taven. "Have you two forgotten that it was Shinnok and Quan Chi that set you to fight and kill each other? Noob Saibot have

you also forgotten that it was Shinnok that turned you into his slave?" asked Daegon "Scorpion, do not forget that Quan Chi is real

enemy. He killed your family, your wife, your son."

Soon distant laughter could be heard and it got closer and louder. It was revealed to be Quan Chi and Shinnok and standing next to

them were Moloch and Drahmin. "So sons of Argus you have found Noob Saibot and Scorpion. However, you won't be leaving this

realm alive. Moloch, Drahmin destroy them all" said Quan Chi. "Shinnok opened a portal to Outworld which allowed the two of them

to escape.

"Drahmin, It is time to feast on the human flesh" said Moloch. "Yes Moloch, but two of them are already dead so we shall rip them

apart." Taven and Daegon prepared for them to attack. They had turned to face Noob Saibot and Scorpion and noticed they were still

there. "Join with us, you both will be able to get your revenge."

The two undead ninjas relunctantly accepted their request. "I will fight with you this one time, if it will help me destroy Quan Chi once

and for all." Noob Saibot stood up "Perhaps fighting along side my old rival might prove to be interesting." Scorpion and Noob Saibot

charged towards Moloch and double teamed him. Taven and Daegon would do the same to Drahmin as both brothers took turns

hitting him.

However, they had knocked off his mask and put him into a state of rage. With his iron club he slammed them with it. He shot them

with flies and they tried to shake them off. They realized that they were going to have to kill Drahmin to get rid of them. They both

shot their fireballs at him and quickly brushed the flies away. Drakeswords in hand they ran towards him and sliced off his arms and

legs. He tried rolling to get away from them only to be stabbed in the chest by Daegon, and his head was cut off by Taven.

Drahmin was dead, but Moloch remained and he was still doing battle with Scorpion and Noob Saibot. Moloch sucked them in closer

to him and used hit them with his wrecking ball. Realizing that they now need to work together, they ran towards Moloch and killed

him with their weapons. Noob Saibot hit him over the head with his hammer giving Scorpion time to cut him into pieces. Now both Oni

were dead.

Taven and Daegon opened the portal to lead them to the Nexus. "Come on, It is time to join the others. Noob Saibot, you will be

reunited with your brother and Scorpion you will be able to kill Quan Chi" said Taven. Noob Saibot and Scorpion jumped through the

portal first followed by Taven and Daegon. Now that the hellspawn warriors had joined them, their army is complete.

* * *

**A/N:** Noob Saibot and Scorpion, deadliest of enemies but allies in my story


	17. Their army

**Chapter 17:**** Their army**

In the Nexus, the warriors that Taven and Daegon helped had gathered into the Nexus awaiting for Taven and Daegon. Kitana and

her team that had Jade, Ermac and Rain were stading next Liu Kang and Kung Lao along with Nightwolf and Kai. Sonya and her team

that consist of Johnny Cage, Jax, Stryker, Kenshi and Kira were there. The newly reformed Lin Kuei were there which were made of

Sub-Zero, Smoke, Sektor. Cyrax, Frost and Sareena. Darrius and Dairou had appeared as well after being informed by Argus.

Soon Taven and Daegon had appeared in the Nexus with Noob Saibot and Scorpion. Sub-Zero was overjoyed to see his brother

again as well to see him Scorpion make an alliance. Taven and Daegon stood infront of the warriors to explain to them all that has

happened. Taven decided to speak to them first.

"We have gathered you all here for one more huge battle. First we will tell you about our last quest. Daegon and I put to sleep until

Blaze would reveal himself. Our mother and father had created him because they had forseen you all charging into battle and

destoying the realms. So my parents made this into a contest. Father wanted to destroy you all while mother said some of you were

undeserving of death and this was true."

Daegon takes over, "So Taven and I would be given armor and blaze's destruction would pass from our Armor and into you. Taven

armor was supposed to strip of your power while mine was going to destroy you all. My dragon had made an area and woke me too

early. I had gone mad with power and now I realized I was wrong. It cost me my dragon and nearly my life. I had made amends with

my brother since the death of Blaze did nothing to solve Armageddon."

Daegon let Taven continue talking "and so our father had found another solution to save the realms. He sent us on another quest to

undo all the sorces of corruption in the realms. We had started in Edenia and ressurected Kitana's father Jerrod. We had travel to

Orderrealm and defeated the alliance of Hotaru and Havik. We defeated my brother's former clan the Red dragon as well as helped

Sonya and her team defeat the Black dragon."

"We continued on our path and found the Mortal Kombat champions Liu Kang and Kung Lao and helped the avenge their ancestor. At

the Lin Kuei palace, Sub-Zero was able to free Sektor from his cybernetics and return him on his side. The last thing were able to do

is save the souls of Scorpion and Noob Saibot then bring them here."

Daegon now spoke again, "Now it is time to undo the corruption in Outworld. This realm is the most corrupted of them all since Shao

Kahn came into power. The sorcerer Shang Tsung is still alive as well and the alliance of Quan Chi and Shinnok has joned them. Some

of you have a personal vendetta against them and want to defeat them as well. Now that you are in our army this is your chance to

do so. If you all help us, you will be rewared for your efforts."

The found the portal that would lead them to Outworld. Now it's time for one last battle. Just then two figures from a distance came

out. "Fools, they have no idea who is really behind this" said one of them. "Yes, keep in mind that we are only partners for the

moment and when they are destroyed, you will and I will settle the score for control of all.


	18. decisive battle

**Chapter 18: Decisive Battle**

After going through the portal, Shao Kahn's army and extermination squads had begun to attack. Bo Rai Cho, Li Mei and Ashrah

stood in their way and fought them. However, Shao Kahn's trained killers had begun to surround them. Taven, Daegon and the rest

of the warriors moved into help them. Bo Rai Cho was surprised but happy to see his former student Liu Kang back in his body.

"Ah Liu Kang, it is good to see you are back to normal." Liu Kang smiled, "Thank you Master Bo Rai Cho." Bo Rai Cho saw that most of

the Shao Kahn's warriors started to retreat. "You all came at good time, they would have overcame us" said Li Mei. Sareena saw her

old partner Ashrah, "What are you doing in Outworld?" Ashrah faces her, "I killed many demons in the netherrealm and ascended

here. Li Mei had found me and I stayed in her village until it was attacked."

Soon more of Shao Kahn's warriors had shown up. They were no match for the Taven and Daegon's army of warriors. Liu Kang and

Kung Lao had cleared a number of the extremination squads from their end. Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei had just killed some that came

their way. Sub-Zero froze them while Sektor incinerated them. Sonya and her team had defeated fifty of their numbers and soon

Shao Kahn's entire army was killed.

Bo Rai Cho reached for his jug and drank from it. However Shao Kahn's archers fired arrows at him and he was hit with five arrow. Bo

Rai Cho fell to the ground coughing up blood. Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Li Mei ran to his side. Taven and Daegon saw the archers and

told Sub-Zero to freeze them. When he did, they shot fireballs at them.

Liu Kang picked his master up, "Master Bo Rai Cho please hang on." Bo Rai Cho groaned "I can't, These arrows are poison so I'm

going to die." Kung Lao eyes widen "Poison?" Bo Rai Cho slowly closed his eyes "Do not forget what I taught you. Avenge me and

bring Outworld back to peace." Li Mei looks at her master with tears in her eyes. "If Only I could have on more drink" said Bo Rai Cho

as he drew his last breath. Kung Lao bowed his head in sorrow while Li Mei cried on his chest. Liu Kang shook with rage "Shao Kahn,

Shang Tsung! You will pay for this!"

In Shao Kahn's fortress, he along with Shang Tsung, Shinnok and Quan Chi were discussing a battle plan. "The Centaurs and Shokan

have all fallen in Edenia" said Shao Kahn. "That is not all, The Red dragon and The Black Dragon have fallen in Earthrealm" said

Shang Tsung. "Our Oni have also been killed in the Netherrealm" said Quan Chi. "All of this was to be expected, The sons of Argus

should not be taking lightly. I know how to deal with them" said Shinnok.

Quan Chi walks towards him, "and how do you plan to do that former god?" Shinnok turned and faced him "Well sorcerer, I will

conjure my finest demons and you will your sorcery to conjure some of your own. You shall attack with me against the forces of light.

If we should fail, then Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn will be the final two to destroy them." Shang Tsung rubbed his chin "If you two

should kill them, make sure all those souls come to us." Shao Kahn stands up from his throne "Yes, I can use more sould as well.

Continue on with your attack and do not even think about double crossing me. I rule this realm and I have ways of eliminating those

who cross me."


	19. Shinnok and Quan Chi

**Chapter 19****: Quan Chi and Shinnok**

Quan Chi and Shinnok led an army of demons to attack them. Sub-Zero and Noob Saibot has saw their adversaries and went after

them. Following behind them were Scorpion and the rest of the Lin Kuei. Scorpion would see Quan Chi dead for all the suffering he

caused them. Noob Saibot wants to kill Shinnok for using him as his slave.

Shinnok and Quan Chi laughed and summoned more demons to attack them. Among them were Sareena's old partners Kia and

Jataaka. Frost helped her face off against them. The rest of the demons faced off against Sub-Zero, Smoke, Sektor and Cyrax.

Shinnok and Quan Chi tried to escape but Noob Saibot and Scorpion were on pursuit. Eventually they would reach the wastelands of

Outworld.

"You two will go no further, you pay for all the suffering you have caused!" said Noob Saibot. He shot his shadow ball at Shinnok

while Scorpion threw his spear at Quan Chi. Now the long awaited battle will begin. Meanwhile Taven and the others were defeating

the demons and oni that Quan Chi and Shinnok had summoned. Sub-Zero and Sektor had cleared a path for them to catch up to

Noob Saibot and Scorpion. Smoke and Cyrax followed them as well. Sareena and Frost were able to defeat Kia and Jataaka then

remove the hold Quan Chi had on them.

Sub-Zero and the other three lin kuei ninja countinued in the direction his brother went. Eventually they would run through the living

forest and to the wastelands. Their they saw Scorpion and Noob Saibot battling with Quan Chi and Shinnok.

Scorpion threw his spear at Quan Chi once again, "COME HERE!" he yelled as he pulled him in for another hit. Thinking quickly Quan

Chi shot a skull ball at him in order to escape the Scorpion's wrath. Shinnok used his skull hand and tossed Noob Saibot around. He

and Quan Chi would try to run again only to be stopped by Sub-Zero's freezing abilities. "This is the end for you two, you will not

escape this time." Quan Chi shook with anger as she tried to get free of the ice. "Curse you meddling lin kuei warriors. I knew it was

mistake not to kill you as well." Sub-Zero saw his brother and Scorpion recover and told Smoke and the others to stand back and let

them finish the battle.

Scorpion and Noob Saibot moved in on their trapped foes. They kicked them out of the ice that Sub-Zero had froze them in. Scorpion

had reached for Quan Chi amulent with his spear, "No, the amulent" cried Quan Chi. "You are nothing with out this are you sorcerer.

Zenaku, my wife are you and my son watching.? I am doing this for you."

Scorpion picked Quan Chi and up and fought with him again. The sorcerer was defenseless against Scorpion's might and rage. He

would repeatly beat the sorcerer down until he couldn't move. Then in one swift movement, he removed is mask to reveal his flaming

Skull head and set Quan Chi on fire. The sorcerer burned to death and his body was destoryed and his soul descended back to the

Netherrealm. Noob Saibot called for his brother to freeze Shinnok. Sub-Zero obeyed his brother and covered the former elder god in

ice. Noob Saibot moved in jammed his hand into Shinnoks back and ripped out his spine. Shinnok's soul had returned to the

Netherrealm as well.

"Excellent work you two, you have finally defeated the two men that caused your deaths. Now we should go rejoin the others and

helped them defeat the other demons" said Sub-Zero. Before Scorpion and Noob Saibot could move, their hellspawned bodies were

falling apart. "Looks like it's time for us to go, we will meet again brother" said Noob Saibot. The souls of Scorpion and Noob Saibot

ascended to he heavens.


	20. Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung

**Chapter 20: Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn**

Taven and the others had finished killing off the rest of the demons conjured by Shinnok and Quan Chi. Sub-Zero, Smoke, Sektor and

Cyrax had retunred to join them. Taven noticed that Scorpion and Noob Saibot were gone. "What happened to your brother?" he

asked. "He and Scorpion had defeated Quan Chi and Shinnok so their souls ascended into the heavens." Taven nodded, "That is a

good sign, the heavens will grant them a reward for all they have done. Now that those two are gone, only Shang Tsung and Shao

Kahn remain. We should go to their fortress at once."

The army had raced through Outworld and reached Shao Kahn's fortress. Taven had remembered how big it was and told everyone

to split up in groups. He felt that some of Shao Kahn's army were still lurking around the fortress. Sub-Zero and his Lin Kuei clan

covered the arenas and battle fields. Sareena and her team which consist of Frost, Kia and Jataaka covered the dungeon.

Sonya and her team went to check the lower part of the dungeon. "Kitana's team which consist of Jade, Rain, Ermac, and now

Mileena and Tanya covered the top floor. Nightwolf and Kai formed a team with Darrius, Dairou, Ashrah and Li Mei went to the torture

room. That left Taven, Daegon and the Shaolin Monks to go the main throne room. They wandered around and defeat all the troops

that stood in their way. Eventually the reached the main room and destoryed the door. They had found Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn

inside.

"So Shinnok and Quan Chi have fallen as well. Hmm well I am not surprised at all but you will not defeat me" said Shao Kahn. "Soon

your souls will be devoured by me" said Shang Tsung. He noticed that Liu Kang was alive again and his eyes widen.

"No sorcerer, you will pay for what you have done. I will make sure of this" said Liu Kang in an enraged tone. "Yes, it was you who

sent that archer to kill master Bo Rai Cho and he will be avenged." Shang Tsung laughed "Come and try I will enjoy killing you two

and taking your souls again." Liu Kang turned to Taven,"We will leave Shao Kahn to you, Shang Tsung is ours."

Two of Shang Tsung's masked guards came out and charged towards the two monks. Shao Kahn also had two champions fight with

the brothers. Liu Kang fired his fireball at one of them and gave them the bicycle kick. Kung Lao teleported and dive kicked the other

one followed by his tornado move. The sons of Argus were also fairing well against Shao Kahn's enforcers. Taven used his shoulder

tackle the fireball to defeat it and Daegon would do the same to other one.

To make sure they stay dead, the brothers snapped their necks. Liu Kang and Kung Lao finished off the masked guards with a team

fatality. Kung Lao used his hat and took off their heads giving Liu Kang time to jump into the air and kick their heads back into their

bodies causing them to explode.

Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn would move in to attack them. Shao Kahn tried to hit them with his Wrath hammer but missed them.

Shang Tsung shot fireballs at them but they were able to dodge. Taven and Daegon ran against Shao Kahn once again fought him

two on one. Both of them exhange blows with him but ended being knocked back. Kung Lao tossed his hat Shang Tsung and Liu

Kang fired a fireball at him. He dodged the hat but was hit be the fireball. Kung Lao teleported and dive kicked him. Taven used his

speed of light move on Shao Kahn then Daegon would use his rolling hatred on him. Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung are now at the

mercy of these four warriors.


	21. The real corruption

**Chapter 21: The real corruption**

The rest of the warriors had finished defeating the remains of Shao Kahn's army and went to main throne room. From there they saw

Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung doing battle against Taven, Daegon. Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Mileena and Rain watched their former

Master being defeated in amazement. Kitana also pleased to see her long time enemy being defeated.

Liu Kang and Kung Lao were also defeating Shang Tsung as well. Rage was filled within them for all he had done. He took the souls

of their ancestors as well as killed them through treachery. Now he was responsible for the death of their Master Bo Rai Cho. The two

monks took turns attacking the sorcerer hitting him high and hitting him low. Liu Kang hit him with his Flying kick followed by Kung Lao

hitting him with his whirlkind. Soon Shang Tsung was on his knees trying to beg the monks for his life.

"Please have mercy, you are monks so you have to spare me. Liu Kang shook his hea, "No Shang Tsung, we abandoned our beliefs

after remembering all you have done so now we are going to kill you here and now. Kung Lao took his Broad sword and cut his arms

off and impaled him. Shang Tsung screamed in pain and started to lose the souls within him. Liu Kang grabbed a hold of his head

"This is for Master Bo Rai Cho and for killing me." Liu Kang would do the same thing Shang Tsung had done to him. He had snapped

his neck and put his long time enemy out of his misery. The souls ascended into the heavens.

Taven and Daegon were weaking the Emperor blow after blow. He grabbed his hammer and tried to swing at them again. Taven took

his sword and cut Shao Kahn's hammer in half. Daegon would give him in uppercut that would knock his helmet off.

Shao Kahns face was now exposed and his helmet smashed when it hit the ground. Shao Kahn could see his entire empire coming

down before him. The brothers moved them and got in a few more hits on him. Shao Kahn stumbled back from the pain and soon he

was engulfed in flames. Shao Kahn's body had turned to dust when the flames were settled and the souls he had consumed also

went to the heavens. Taven and Daegon look puzzled for they were not the ones that killed Shao Kahn.

Liu Kang turned to face him "Taven you were not the one that killed him are you?" Taven slowly moved back, "No, there was an

outside attack. Someone else must have wanted Shao Kahn dead." Daegon had some idea who it was as well and stood back like

his brother did.

Soon Onaga had appeared in front of them and stepped on Shao Kahn's ashes. The one person who is responsible for all the chaos

had to be him. "So Dragon King, you are responsible for all the corruption in the realms." Onaga laughed "No, I am not the one but I

have aligned myself with the true warrior of corruption." Onaga had pointed out in a dirrection to make everyone look. From out of

the shadows, Shujinko had walked out and laughed manically.

Taven and Daegon eyes widened "You! You are responisble for everything. I should have know this from the beginning." Shujinko

walked next to Onaga "Yes of course, I am the one who can single handed destroy you all. I had the ability to steal and use your

abilities for my own. Now that you all here, I will destroy each and everyone of you here. After you are all dead, I will travel to the

heavens and defeat the elder gods as well." Taven and Daegon stepped forward "You will do no such thing, we will destroy you both

and bring the realms back into peace.

So prepare yourself Shujinko and Onaga."


	22. Onaga

**Chapter 22: The Dragon king**

Shujinko sat on Shao Kahn's throne and let Onaga attack them first. Onaga used his wings and blew eveyone back but Taven got back up and tried attack him. The

Dragon King used his flame breath against him but he was able to dodge it. Daegon joined and attacked Onaga with his brothers. Onaga grabbed them both while

flying up in the air then tossed them down.

Liu Kang and Kung Lao jumped in the air and attacked Onaga while the brothers were down. Onaga simply laughed at them and knocked them next to Taven and

Daegon. Taven shook off his pain "There has to be some way to weaken him but what?" Sub-Zero, Smoke, Sektor and Cyrax attacked him at once. Sub-Zero and

Smoke hit him from the front while Sektor and Cyrax attacked from behind. Onaga hit them with his tail and tossed them aside.

Taven noticed that the fused Kamidogu was on top of his crown. "Daegon we have to get his crown and smash the Kamidogu." Daegon saw the crown as well then

nodded. Liu Kang and Kung Lao had recovered. "Liu Kang, can you and the rest of the warriors distract Onaga long enough for us to get the Kamidogu?" Liu Kang

nodded and gathered the rest of the fighters.

They charged towards Onaga and attacked him again. Taven shot a fireball at his crown and knocked if his head. Daegon shot his fireball to shatter the Kamidogu

thus weaking Onaga. "No! you shattered the Kamidogu!" yelled Onaga. Now the warriors attacks were having an effect on him. Taven and Daegon moved and

attacked him as well. "Everyone bring out your weapons and we will finish him together. The warriors brought out their weapons and impaled him. Onaga screamed

in agony as so many weapons were stabbed inside him. Onaga died a most painful death and Shujinko stood up from Shao Kahn's throne.

"Well it appears that Onaga has falling to you all but I will finish you myself." All of a sudden more warriors had appeared to help Taven and Daegon against

Shujinko. "The members of the Black Dragon Kano and Kabal were brought back to life." Hotaru and Havik were also brought back as well. Taven and Daegon were

confused

"We defeated you, Why are all of you here? " asked Taven. "Some elder god promised us rewards if we helped you" said Kano. "Yes we will temporailly help you

until we finish Shujinko" said Kabal. "Even though I like causing Chaos, this is way too much" said Havik. "So we will restore the realms to order and kill him" said

Hotaru.

Scorpion and Noob Saibot had also returned to the phyical world along master Bo Rai Cho and Mokap. "Master Bo Rai Cho, you have returned" said Liu Kang. "Yes

the elder god Argus had brought me back to life for this battle. It would seem that we all must defeat him" said Bo Rai Cho.

Sub-Zero saw that Scorpion and Noob Saibot were fully alive as well "Brother, you got your life back." Noob Saibot nodded, "Yes, we were rewarded by the heavens

for defeating Shinnok and Quan Chi. Taven and Daegon looked at the army of warriors they had and lead them against Shujinko. "Shujinko, your corrpution and lust

for power will all end here" said Taven. "Yes, and the realms will go back to peace" added Daegon.

Shujinko levitated towads them using Ermac's powers and stomped down in front of them. Using telekenesis, Shujinko tossed the warriors back against the wall.

Soon he was going from old to young. "Foolish mortals, you will all be destroyed and I will rule these realms for all eternity."


	23. The Last battle

**Chapter 23: The Last battle**

Sonya and her team ran towards Shujinko and tried to attack him first. He used the bicycle kick on Sonya and knocked her back. Jax tried to use ground pound on

him but ended up having his move used against him. Johnny Cage tried the Shadow kick on him but ended being reflected back. Kenshi and Stryker tried to attack

at him at once but they failed.

Sub-Zero led the ninjas to attack Shujinko only to be frozen but him. He used a spear and grabbed Scorpion with in order to give him an uppercut. Then he threw

ninja Stars at Noob Saibot but he was able to dodge them.

"Fools, I can use your attacks and abilities against you. Fighting against me in worthless surrender or die." Hotaru and Havik teamed with Dairou and Darrius to

attack Shujinko only to be beaten by his telekenetic slam. Kai and Nightwolf shot their projectiles at him but he reflected them. Then he jumped in front of them and

with one punch, he knocked them back.

Taven and Daegon watch the warriors being knocked back, "He is too powerful, Daegon we must do something before all these warriors be killed." Kitana led Jade.

Mileena and Tanya to attack them. Mileena tried to dive kick him but he grabbed her foot and tossed her into Tanya. Kitana and Jade tried to double team them and

he grabbed their throats. Liu kang hit Shujinko with his Flying kick to make him let go. Shujinko let the girls go then used Liu Kang's bicycle kick against him. Kung

Lao tossed his hat at him but shujinko teleported and dive kicked him.

Taven had examined Shujinko's robe and saw his medallion on him. He called out to Liu Kang and Kung Lao to distract him while they reached for the Medallion. Liu

Kang and Kung Lao attacked Shujinko once again. They kept him at bay until Taven ran towards him and ripped the medallion from his robe. The medallion was the

source of his power and it enabled him to use the fighting abilities of others.

After Shujinko lost the medallion, he flashed green and his body became an old man again. Liu kang used his flying kick on him and sent him into Kung Lao. Kung

Lao used his whirlwind kick on him and knocked him infront of Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero unfroze and shot his ice ball at him causing Shujinko to freeze. Scorpion then

tossed his spear "GET OVER HERE he yelled and pulled Shujinko towards him for a flaming back kick.

Soon the rest of the warriors got back up and tried to attack Shujinko. Liu Kang told them to stand back and let Taven and Daegon finish him. "No, you must let

Taven and Daegon deal with him. This was their destiny and their quest to defeat him. Now we must stand back and let them." He grew weaker and weaker with

each strike that Taven and Daegon gave him. They used their shoulder tackle on him and then shot their fireballs. Taven used his speed of light and hit Shujinko

three times in the face. When he was finished, Daegon used his ring of hatred and gave Shujinko in uppercut.

Shujinko dropped to his knees and tried to plead for his life. Taven and Daegon knew they could not let him live, he was the main source of corruption and he need

to die. "It is over Shujinko, your death will bring peace to the realms." They took out their drake swords and stabbed him." Shujinko screamed in pain as the swords

were being held inside them. He gasped for air until he drew his dying breath. Taven and Daegon sighed.

"It is finally over brother" said Daegon. "Yes now father can now redeem himself to the elder gods and we can continue our roles as protector of Edenia." The rest

of the warriors circled Taven and Daegon and gave them the praise and respect the deserved. Thanks to them, the realms will now know peace once again.


	24. Moment of peace

**Chapter 24: A time of peace **

Argus appeared infront of the warriors and they all bowed to them "Rise my sons." Taven and Daegon stood up "You two have made me very proud, you have

defeated all forms of corruption in each realm. For your reward, you will now receive full godhood. Argus shot a beam of light into his sons and their bodies were

soon covered by golden armor. "Thank you father" said the brothers.

He noticed Outworld was now being turned back into the beautiful realm that it was before Onaga and Shao Kahn had came into power. However they still needed

an emperor to make sure it doesn't fall into chaos again. "Outworld is in peace, but now will rule?" Ermac stepped forward "We will rule Outworld and restore the

peace in it."

The Elder god sensed that may warrior souls were inside Ermac and saw that they were good warriors. "Very well you shall rule Outworld and the many souls in

your body will be used to restore the soldiers." He shot a beam into Ermac causing the souls that made him up to travel into the deceased bodies of the Shao Kahn's

army and fully revive them. Now the army had belong to Ermac as he was now the new ruler of Outworld.

"Now I will send the rest of you home, and all of you will also be rewarded for your efforts." Argus with the help of his sons returned home except for Rain who had

agreed to rule along side his ally Ermac. Li Mei and the newly purified Ashrah taugh the kids in the villiage martial arts. Bo Rai Cho had agreed to help them train the

kids.

Back in Edenia, Kitana had became queen of Edenia after Jerrod and Sindel decided to step down. Mileena was rewarded by having her horrible tarkatan face

replaced with that of beautiful face. She would now seek her own identity and rule beside Kitana. Tanya and Jade became trusted generals of the Edenian army and

now have enhanced abilities.

Orderrealm and Chaosrealm remained at peace as well. Havik and Hotaru had agreed to leave each others realms alone. Hotaru became ruler of Orderrealm and

made a peace treaty with Darrius and Dariou. Havik had became ruler of Chaosrealm and was known as a hero of that realm.

In Earthrealm Sonya and Jax were rewarded their positions as generals for the special forces as well as gained Kira for a new member. The speical forces agent

Kenshi had regained his eye sight and pefercted his telekenisis. Stryker continued to become a riot cop until he was rewarded a higher position. As for Johnny Cage,

he made a movie based on Taven and Daegon's journies and hired Mokap for the stunts. He became rich off of it and had also married Sonya a short time

afterwards. Kano and Kabal were given a reward as well. Kano's eye was replaced with his normal eye that he had lost, and Kabal face and health was restored to

normal. They also gave up their life of crime and taught street kids martial arts.

Sub-Zero and Smoke continued to reform the Lin Kuei and His brother had used his new clan the brotherhood of shadow as a branch of it. Sareena had vowed to

stay at his side forever. Sektor and his best friend Cyrax had left the Lin Kuei clan and traveled to Japan where the rest of Sektor's clan was. They were also turned

into humans, and given and new name called the Aka Kage or red shadows. Sektor had also taken in a young boy and taught him the ways of the clan. Scorpion's

wife Zenaku and son were fully ressurrected back in japan as well as his clan. All four ninja clans had agreed not to attack each other.

Nightwolf continued to travel around Earthrealm with the companionship of Kai. When they were finished perfecting their shamanic powers, they took refuge in the

Wushi Academy along with Liu Kang and Kung Lao. The two monks were also rewarded godhood and became the new protectors of Earthrealm. Knowing that

Earthrealm will be in good hands under Liu Kang and Kung Lao, Raiden and Fujin became elder gods.

Sometime afterwards, Liu Kang and Kitana had finally gotten married to each other. Kung Lao would also find a wife in the newly changed Mileena. Upon their

marriage, Earthrealm and Edenia had merged together. Ermac had requested to merge with them as well and they had agreed. After the three realms had merged,

the armies of Ermac and Kitana had promoted peace with each other.

"Now that we are at peace, perhaps my brother and I should test your skills in battle" said Taven. Liu Kang and smiled "Yes, let's see how the protectors of Edenia

fair against the protectors of Earthrealm." Taven and Daegon charged against Liu Kang and Kung Lao and fought with them. This battle was not about protecting

the realms or stopping evil but simply a test of skill. Soon a future Mortal Kombat would be for those reasons.


End file.
